Come Back
by Bloodrayne666
Summary: Set after SA2, Rouge is in her apartment sleeping as she hold's the gold bracelet, then someone appears in her room,. Someone she's has been praying she'll see again. Contains very stong and steamy Lemon! PURE EROTICA! R&R!


**Come Back**

Rouge lay in her large bed in her apartment above Club Rouge, she had been asleep for less than an hour, her eyes were swollen and red, and her face was stained with tears. In her hand, close to her chest, she clasped a gold bracelet.

She had been crying for a long time and now her dreams were disturbed by the memories of what had happened when two hedgehogs flew into Space to save the world from disaster from the Eclipse Cannon, but only one had come back alive. Sonic had come back alive, but the other, the one she had been a mission partner with, the one she truly, deeply loved, had never returned.

Sonic had given her his gold bracelet, Rouge had been able to mask her grief in front of Sonic and the others, but when she was alone, she collapsed and broke down into uncontrollable sobs for the loss of the one she loved so much, Shadow the Hedgehog. She was now dreaming of seeing him again, hoping, praying that somehow he was still alive, and she could tell him what she really felt about him.

Before she had gone to sleep she had been praying as she held the bracelet, praying long and hard that she would one day see Shadow again, the man she loved and cherished, the man she wanted to show her love for. She felt tears well in her eyes knowing that she would never be able to tell him how she really felt, because even though her heart told him he was still alive, her mind told her he was never coming back.

Meanwhile, outside her apartment, standing on the roof of the opposite building, a figure in the shape of a hedgehog stood in silhouette against the moon; it stared at the window where Rouge's bedroom was.

The wind blew through his quills, "I did what I promised" he thought, "I fulfilled my promise to Maria, now I have come to take care of one thing" he looked through the window, "Rouge" he thought "my long-time partner and friend" he activated his hover shoes and flew over to the window.

It was a little open as Rouge had opened it to let in the fresh air on this hot summer night, Shadow slithered in as quietly as he could, he could see the beautiful white bat laying there fast asleep, curled up on her side with her white hair framing her face.

Shadow sighed, he had always seen her as a tough and fearless huntress, but now seeing her sleeping soundly in her bed between linen sheets with her hair spread over her head like rose petals, she never looked more beautiful and innocent. Her fur seemed to shine in the moonlight and her delicate features made the hedgehog's heart melt.

He walked over to her bed and he saw that her face was stained with dry tears and she was clasping the gold bracelet in her hand next to her chest. Shadow looked at his wrist which was missing a gold bracelet, then he realised, she was given the bracelet after everyone believed him to be dead. She must have cried herself to sleep.

He knelt down next to her bed and reached out a hand to stroke her silky soft hair, Rouge stirred a little in her sleep, "why didn't I see it before" he whispered softly, "you truly are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen" "I should have told you before I went with Sonic to stop the Eclipse Cannon, I remember before I tapped into my super form, one of the last things I thought about was you, and when I fell to earth, Maria wasn't the only one I saw, I also saw you"

He smiled, then he did something he never though he could do, he leaned forward and kissed Rouge's soft forehead, as he pulled away, her seductive raspberry scent filled his nose, and he didn't want to pull away from it. As he continued to admire her beauty, he saw her eyes flutter open.

Rouge slowly opened her eyes, the moon wasn't shining on her face and she wondered what was blocking the light, she opened her eyes more to see Shadow's silhouette over her, she instantly sat up and looked at him. "Shadow!" she cried. Shadow smiled at Rouge, "Hi Bat girl" he said softly, his red eyes gazing into her aqua blue ones.

"Oh my God!" cried Rouge, she reached out a shaky hand, but hesitated, Shadow then whispered to her taking her hand in his to bring it up to his face, "Rouge" he said softly "you can touch me, I'm real" Rouge caressed Shadow's face with her quivering hand, "Shadow" she whispered softly.

Shadow then reached up and cupped Rouge's face with his gloved hands, "I…I thought you were dead Shadow" Rouge whispered tears rolling down her cheeks, "When Sonic came back, he gave me your bracelet, and told me you didn't make it" she held up the bracelet, "it belongs to you" she placed it into Shadow's hand which he had taken away from her face.

Shadow then gently wiped the tears from Rouge's face, "as I fell to earth Rouge" he said "and I thought I was going to die, I saw your face in my head, your beautiful face and I realised I had another reason to live" "what are you saying?" Rouge whispered, Shadow blushed and placed the gold bracelet back on his wrist.

He looked up again at Rouge and lifted his hand to her face, "I love you Rouge" he whispered softly, Rouge's eyes widened, she couldn't believe what she was hearing! Her dark hero was saying that he loved her! "You…you…?" Rouge stammered, she could hardly speak.

"Rouge" whispered Shadow, "I wish I could have been able to tell you before I went to save the world, but I couldn't, the thing is, I've loved you ever since I first met you on the Space Colony ARK" Rouge looked up at Shadow, the tears were still falling from her eyes, she could see hers and Shadow's lips getting nearer to each others.

Soon Rouge felt the black hedgehog's lips brush against her quivering ones, as their lips touched, Shadow breathed in, and then gently over her lips, Rouge did the same savouring the kiss. Shadow then wrapped his hands around her waist and she wrapped hers around his neck.

His kiss was passionate and warm, Rouge felt that now she had kissed his lips, she felt that now she had kissed his lips, she would never what to kiss anyone else's lips but his. Shadow held Rouge close to him; she was so delicate and soft like the petals of a rose.

They stayed like that for a long time until Shadow's lips slid from Rouge's, Rouge looked into his blood red eyes, "Shadow…" she whispered "I love you too" she reached up and cupped his face with her hands whilst nuzzling his face "I've loved you since the day we first met, it was only then I knew that goofy and gullible guardian wasn't the right man for me"

She then ran her hands down from his face and down his neck then over his shoulders, she began to feel his arms, and the hard muscles on them, Shadow continued to rub his thumbs over her silken curves. "When you went to stop the Eclipse Cannon, I prayed you would return, but when you didn't I never felt so heartbroken, I kept the bracelet close to my heart"

Shadow felt tears in his eyes listening to the bat-girl's heart pouring, he moved his hands up to her upper torso and pulled her close to him in a hug, he then began to kiss her again, Rouge moaned as his tongue explored her mouth, she began to caress his quills with her hands, and Shadow ran his fingertips over her silky white fur.

Shadow then removed his mouth from hers and began to kiss her neck, Rouge arched her neck more so it was more exposed, Shadow breathed heavily as he kissed her neck and then began to massage it with his tongue earning a few moans from Rouge. Rouge continued to caress Shadow's quills and then moved to the back of his neck to probe a sensitive spot.

Breathing heavily, Shadow looked up and looked into Rouge's beautiful aqua eyes, "Rouge" he whispered moving up to her lips again whilst stroking her hips, "I love you so much" he continued to plant sweet and soft butterfly kisses on her lips and around her nuzzle then up to her forehead.

"I love you too Shadow" whispered Rouge sighing as the hedgehog continued to worship her, "Shadow…" she said in a breathless tone "she encircled her arms around him as he kissed her, "make love to me" she whispered. Shadow stopped kissing her and looked into her eyes, "what?" he whispered back breathlessly.

"Make love to me Shadow" Rouge whispered caressing his cheek with her delicate fingers, "I want to know how deep your feelings go…I love you…and I want you…more than anyone else is this world…" Shadow cupped her face with his hands, "are you sure Rouge?" he asked.

Rouge nodded. Shadow looked at her, his eyes followed her every feature, her beautiful face, her slender shoulders, her delicate hips, her graceful wings and her sparkling eyes, she was so pure, so innocent, like an angel, he could feel a flame burning inside of him, stronger than the greatest force on earth with every touch and kiss.

"Rouge…" he murmured bringing his head closer to hers, "I want you too, I want you more than anything else in the world, I want to be part of you, I want to be with you" he stroked her hair and rubbed his nose against hers. Rouge smiled at him, "take me my love" she whispered "take me and make me yours for all eternity"

Shadow smirked and slowly began to run his hands over Rouge's shoulder, then he took the strap of her red nightgown and pulled it down, making her shoulder bare, Rouge lifted her arms and Shadow slowly pulled it off, then her naked body exposed to him.

Shadow stopped breathing for a good moment when he saw Rouge's graceful, firm lean body, he ran his hands up from her hips to her breasts, and began to stroke her nipples with his thumbs. "Rouge" he whispered "you're so beautiful" Rouge moaned as Shadow stroked her warm body.

She then began to take one of his hands in hers and gently pull off the glove, as she did, Shadow's black hand was revealed to her, She then slowly took off the other glove, and Shadow eased his feet out of his hover skates. Shadow then pulled off his gold bracelets and put them on Rouge's bedside table.

Shadow then began to run his hands up and down Rouge's body, Rouge lifted her legs and wrapped them around Shadow's waist, Shadow pulled Rouge close to him and ran his hand over her thigh and then across her hip and then her backside. Rouge giggled faintly as Shadow continued to caress her.

She brushed her lips over the red stripe on his head, Shadow in turn nuzzled against her chest, he could smell her seductive scent, she skin was so soft like silk. His hand then moved upwards to caress her plump breast, Rouge moaned and began to kiss and lick Shadow's neck; Shadow gasped in pleasure and rolled her onto her back so he was on top of her.

Rouge smirked as the hedgehog caressed her breast and nuzzled her muzzle, "I love you Shadow" she whispered "don't hold back, I need you" Shadow kissed her muzzle and moved down to her neck and then her collarbones. "I need you too Rouge" he whispered, he then made it to her breasts.

Shadow took his tongue and began to gently lick her soft nipples making them hard and erect, Rouge closed her eyes and moaned, she clutched the bed sheets and let herself relax. Shadow then enveloped her nipple and began to suckle; Rouge could feel his sharp teeth against her skin, her body jerked as she let out a moan. "Yes" she moaned in ecstasty "yes, yes!"

Shadow then stopped, Rouge then sat up and moved down to him, she then saw his manhood, standing straight up and erect, she smiled and gave him a sly grin wanting to return the favour. She placed her hand around it and began to jerk him whilst kissing and licking his muscular chest and running her fingers through his chest fur.

Shadow gasped in pleasure and wrapped his arms around Rouge as she caressed him, "Rouge…" he whispered closing his eyes, "keep going…" he had never experienced such a wonderful feeling, and it never felt better that the woman he loved was doing it. He could feel a load coming but he had to prologue it for the climax later, he didn't want to come too soon.

He then let out a loud gasp as he felt Rouge move down and put his large member into her mouth and began to suck on it, Shadow moaned and his body shuddered as Rouge suckled on his member, "Rouge" he murmured softly as he placed his hand on her head and stroked her soft fur. Rouge then stopped and moved up to his face again as she returned her hand to his member and massaged it.

"Shadow…" Rouge whispered as she sent butterfly kisses over his lips, and his cheeks and over his nose as she continued to jerk him, "take me" she whispered, "fuck me, make me yours" Shadow nodded still breathing heavily and pushed her down onto the bed.

Rouge smiled and sighed as she felt the cool linen sheets against her body, she then felt the black hedgehog tease her by kissing and licking the inside of her thighs, Rouge moaned, she closed her eyes and let the feeling run up and down her body. Shadow continued to lick and kiss her until he got to her opening, his bare fingers caressed it feeling how wet she was, and how sweet it smelt.

He brought his mouth to it and began to lick and tease her bud with his tongue, Rouge gasped and moaned, "Oh Shadow" she whispered as she caressed the soft fur on his head. Shadow smiled in his head, Rouge's moans was like the best music he ever heard. "Don't stop" Rouge whispered "keep going"

He continued to tease and caress her opening, it was like a tulip opening up to him, so soft and delicate, and she tasted so sweet, like sugar, he wanted to taste her forever. Eventually after five minutes he stopped and moved up to Rouge's head licking her juices off from around his mouth, Rouge then felt his member tickling her opening, she moaned and spread her legs wider for him, Shadow rubbed her opening easing gently into her trying not to hurt her.

Rouge winced as she felt Shadow's organ slide into her, she began to take sharp deep breathes trying to take in the new feeling, eventually she began to moan in pleasure as she began to move along with Shadow. She raised her hands above her head and exposed her body in a vulnerable spread-eagle position so Shadow had access to her delicate neck and her beautiful breasts.

Shadow held onto her hips and thrust into her, trying to pour all his love and emotions into her, his heart burnt with a fire that would not cease, not a fire lusting for flesh, but a love, a powerful love that could not be destroyed, he wanted Rouge so badly, he wanted to spead the rest of his life with her, he didn't care about anything now, just her, and if anyone would try to separate them, he wouldn't let them, he would give his life to Rouge.

Rouge squealed and moaned as Shadow continued to fuck her and caress her, she then lifted herself up and pulled him close to her to kiss him and run her hands over him. Shadow then kissed and licked her neck and whispered words of love into her ears. Rouge bucked her hips to pull him in deeper, she moaned and lifted her head to kiss him back.

After a while Shadow rolled onto his back and Rouge sat on top of him, she then began to move up and down on his erection, Shadow smirked, his red eyes glowing with pure love, he looked at his lover riding him with happiness and pleasure, in the light of the moon shining through the window, Rouge's white fur shone and her aqua eyes sparkled.

Shadow moved his hands up her body and up to her breasts and began to caress them as she rode him, "Rouge…" Shadow whispered as he massaged her breasts, "go faster…" Rouge obeyed him and went faster, her wings fluttered and she opened up her arms to caress her hair, opening her body up to Shadow so he could see her every curve and feature.

"So perfect" Shadow thought in his mind "so beautiful, she's amazing, the perfect woman…a goddess" Rouge then leaned forward and kissed Shadow's mouth inserting her tongue, Shadow let her explore his mouth moaning as she did so. He then placed his hands on her hips and rolled over so he was on top of her.

He then began to thrust into her again, as he did, he kissed Rouge's lips, then her muzzle and down her neck, Rouge held him close to her as he continued to thrust in and out. Rouge moaned softly as he kissed and caressed her, worshipping her in a way no-one but he could.

It was truly a beautiful sight, the two lovers, the snow white bat and the ebony black hedgehog loving each other in the light of the moon, kissing each other, touching each other, caressing each other. It could only be described as beautiful, sweet and sacred.

Shadow thrust harder into his lover, he could feel his love and lust building up inside him, he had to let it out, "Rouge…" he said breathlessly, "I…I'm about to cum" "do it!" cried Rouge "inside of me" Shadow obeyed and released his seed into her, as he did he tried to release every emotion he had into her, every love he felt for her.

As he came, Shadow gripped Rouge's hips and cried out in pleasure; Rouge gripped at his shoulders and yelled out in orgasm as he shot his heavy load into her. Shadow then rested his sweaty head on Rouge's glistening chest breathing heavily, trying to calm down from the sudden rush of pleasure.

They stayed like that for a long moment, Shadow trembled and shivered as he held his lover close, "I love you so much Rouge" Shadow whispered as he kissed his lover and ran his fingertips through her white hair. "I love you too Shad" Rouge whispered gasping for breath running her fingers through the white fur on his chest.

Shadow rolled off Rouge and began to pull the sheets over them both, Rouge lay her head on the pillow and smiled at her lover, "I'm so happy you came back Shad" she whispered "when you were gone I did nothing but think about you, and pray that you would one day return to me"

Shadow caressed her hair and leaned over to kiss her once more "I'm so happy I decided to live Rouge, you're the one who made mw complete, after Maria's death, I felt that I could not go on, but now I'm with you, I have strength again" Rouge smiled as she moved closer to Shadow and rested her head on his strong chest.

Shadow caressed her back and ran his fingertips through her fur, "Will you stay this time?" Rouge asked as she nuzzled Shadow's chest fur, "I will Rouge" whispered Shadow "and this time I'm staying for good because I'm with you" Rouge smiled warmly and closed her eyes feeling so happy that her lover was going to stay with her and this time forever.

Shadow held her close to him, he looked at the moon with a smile forming on his face, "I'm happy now" he thought "I feel my heart has recovered, Maria" he closed his eyes feeling the white bat's body against him. "now I'm with Rouge, I feel so happy that I have found love again, I kept my promise I made to you, Maria, and now, I have fulfilled my promise to Rouge, and I continue to keep it" he snuggled against Rouge, holding her in his arms, he then feel asleep looking forward to a happy and content life, with Rouge, the precious love of his life.


End file.
